The invention pertains to a ball retainer that is carried on the body of a player, more particularly on the body of a golfer, especially by a women. Golfers have a habit of carrying extra balls on their body by having a number of the balls stored in the pockets of their trousers or their shorts as the case may be. In the case of women, the stuffing of balls into their pockets tends to be unsightly, bulky and against fashion trends. The balls are normally carried in the golf bags but the golf bags are not always nearby the player. Therefore, it would be desirable to carry extra balls on a person in a different manner. Golfers also carry other items on their person and that is golf tees and location markers. The inventive concept solves the above noted problems.